


We'll take care of you

by Tuurngait



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Fuckbuddies, Jesse is 17, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Orgasm Torture, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuurngait/pseuds/Tuurngait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Jesse McCree fulfills the longtime fantasy of being fucked by both his commanders. Heed the warnings, I'm a kinky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published fanfic, feedback is very welcome, especially in regards to characterization.  
> I want to thank my wonderful girlfriend and beta for helping me out, here's her tumblr:  
> http://thatrandomassassin.tumblr.com

“You wanted to talk to me, sir…?” Jesse peeks into the office of none other than commander Morrison. He must admit, he is a bit worried about this… What if he somehow has fucked up? For all his cockiness, he is very eager to do things right. Besides, the wrath of his commanding officer is hell to witness.

“Jesse! Please, come in.” Morrison smiles at him and gestures to a soft chair in the corner. He goes to sit down, adjusting his hat a bit.

“Now, there’s no need to worry about this. I have just heard a few things from Gabriel that I wanted to talk to you about in private.” 

Jesse swallows, a thick lump of nervosity still in his throat.

“More precisely… He mentioned that he has seen you looking at him in the showers. More than once, in fact.”

 

Shit. Now he’s definitely screwed. So, he might have a thing for his superior, but he would never  _ act _ on it! After all, he knows Reyes is already in a relationship with none other than the man in front of him. That is supposed to be a secret, but he managed to walk into them making out once. Just his luck.

“I, I, Ah didn’t mean anything by it, sir! I’m sorry sir, I just, Ah was going to, Ah-”

“Jesse, please calm down. I’m not upset with you, and neither is he. All I want to know is if you have feelings for him. Please, be honest. No matter your response things won’t change.”

Morrison smiles gently at him again. It makes Jesse really consider his question. He is definitely  _ attracted _ to his commanding officer, yes, but is he…?

“No. I don’t think I do, sir, I think it’s just… I’m just attracted by him.” He swallows again. Maybe Morrison won’t transfer him then?

“Hm, I suppose it would be hypocritical of me to blame you for that. Which leads me to my next question. You see, when Gabriel mentioned you watching him, he also commented that you are not bad looking yourself. So, I have a proposal to make.” Morrison actually looks a tiny bit insecure at that, but the expression is gone as soon as it appeared.

“Would you like to join me and Gabriel in bed? As a one time thing, no feelings involved. Just sex. I am aware that you are a...minor, but if you are old enough to kill people you are old enough to have sex.” Morrison grins a bit. “Of course, if this is something that makes you uncomfortable, or if you simply want it to stay a fantasy, just say. Neither of us will hold it against you, and no matter if we have sex or not it will stay between the three of us.”

 

As soon as Morrison stops talking Jesse actually has to pinch his arm. Is he really asking him what he thinks he is? To have sex with  _ both _ his commanders, who are almost twice his age? And hell, he wants it. Reyes is the man he has been lusting after, but Morrison has an aura about him that is impossible to resist.

“Yes. Yes, I really want to. If you both… then yes.” He nods a little, hiding behind his hat.

“Good, I’m pleased. Just…” Suddenly, Morrison’s eyes turn darker than he has ever seen them before. “If you so much as looks at Gabriel in a way he or I didn’t consent to, I will make your life a living hell. Understood?”

Before he can stop himself, his back straightens, and he salutes.

“Sir, yes sir!” 

Morrison laughs, his eyes softening again. “Good. Oh, and when we are like this, please call me Jack. In the bedroom I’ll be your lover, not your commander.”

*                                                                             

He is still reminding himself to call commander Morrison  _ Jack _ as he knocks on the door to their quarters the next day. And he has no idea if he’ll be able to look into Reyes’ ( _ Gabriel’s _ , he reminds himself) eyes, knowing he saw him staring in the showers. Still thinking about that, he blushes as Jack opens the door. He is thankful he still has his hat on to at least be able to hide some of it.

“Howdy” He mumbles, Jack answering with a blinding grin.

“Jesse, come on in. We’ll just have a chat. Gabe made coffee for us all too” He is led to the small kitchen and made to sit down as Gabriel hands him a strong cup of coffee.

“Have you ever had a proper negotiation before a scene before, perrito?” Gabriel asks. It’s not condescending in any way, just genuinely interested. Jesse shakes his head in response.

“Right, then we’ll take it slow. Is there anything you know that you definitely don’t want to do together with us that we should know about?”

Jesse considers this for a moment. Truthfully he would probably do anything if Gabriel asked him to, but…

“I don’t think I’m much into pain.”

“Alright, nothing painful then. We’ll keep it simple, don’t worry. How experienced are you?” Gabriel takes a sip of his coffee. Jesse is thankful that Jack is sitting next to him instead, otherwise this would feel too much like an interrogation.

 

“I’ve both fucked and been fucked.” He flushes a bit. He wouldn’t normally be embarrassed, but this is Morrison and Reyes. Two gorgeous older men, probably ten times more experienced than himself. “Same with sucking cock. I’m fine with both. Ah’ve had partners before that were just sexual too, so that’s nothin’ new.”

“Well that’s good, then we won’t scare you off.” Jack says, his too-blue eyes shining softly. He makes Jesse feel much calmer.

“I don’t know if you’ve used safewords before, but we always use them. If you say ‘Red’ that means we stop. ‘Yellow’ means slow down. If you can’t speak it’s one snap of the fingers for yellow and two for red. Does that sound good?” Jack smiles a little as Jesse nods in response. “Of course, your safewords will always be respected, and that goes for me and Jack too. Don’t be scared of using them if the thought even comes to mind. No hard feelings about it.” 

Gabriel grins a little, making an effort to go easy on the kid. He can have his fun later.

“As for things me and Gabriel are not comfortable with… No terms of endearment for either of us, please. Just use our names. Other than that most things are good, and if anything else comes up we can always mention that later.” Jack looks at him for confirmation, and he nods yet again. He supposes that makes sense, since this is supposed to be strictly sexual.

“So, ah… When can we..? Y’know.” He asks, grinning a little nervously.

“Any time all three of us are free from duties” Gabriel grins back, downing the rest of his coffee.

“So like… Now?” Jesse swallows. Fuck, he wants this, he can’t deny it. Just from them talking about what they will and will not do he has gotten hard.

Gabriel chuckles. “If now suits you, perrito, I don’t see why not.” 

“Right. Then… Yeah. I’d like to. Now.” The cowboy is shaking slightly. He has never been this nervous before, he’s pretty sure. He doesn’t want anything else but to be  _ good _ for his superiors.

“Relax Jesse. We’ll take care of you.” 

 

Jack moves closer to Jesse, cupping his face in his hands. Then he leans in, kissing him. The kiss is soft, but still filled with heat. It makes his knees go weak, and he is thankful he’s still sitting down. He can hear Gabriel move closer to him as well, and he can feel strong hands on his shoulders. Jack is still kissing him with that intoxicating mouth. But now there’s a second pair of lips on his neck, nibbling and sucking at the spot where his throat meets his shoulder. The older man kissing him pulls back to breathe. Jesse opens his eyes, and it’s a miracle he doesn’t come in his pants. The commander, usually so proper, is already looking disheveled. His hair isn’t lying perfectly anymore, and his lips are red and swollen. He looks like the textbook definition of a sex god. 

 

“Mm.. My turn now, Jack.” His lips are once again claimed. Gabriel kisses with more ferocity, even more passion. Even though his lips are softer than Jack’s, his kisses are far rougher. He most definitely likes it. He is almost too caught up in the kiss to notice that Jack has slowly begun to undress him. His shirt is unbuttoned and carefully slipped off him. He only has a second to feel self-conscious before Jack speaks up.

“Look at him, love. So goddamn beautiful.” Jesse can feel the older (and bigger) man's hands on his chest, exploring the skin there. His mouth is released, and he has the opportunity to look up at them both. Jack has already unbuttoned his shirt without him noticing, and he can’t help but eye his muscular chest in mixed appreciation and envy. 

“I’d very much like it if we could all just take off these clothes” he mumbles, eager to see more of the men. The glimpses he has stolen in the showers are not enough anymore. 

“So impatient, perrito. Not even in the bedroom yet.” Gabriel says with a smirk. “We plan to keep you here for a long time, why the rush?” However, he does comply, taking off his shirt. Jesse has seen him without a shirt many times before, but this is different. Now he can stare without feeling shame. Gabriel takes him by the hand, dragging them both into the large bedroom. Before he knows it, he is on his back with both Jack and Gabriel nuzzling and kissing his neck.

 

“Hm.. How many times can you come in one night?” Jack asks.

“Uhm well.. My record is three, I think.” He swallows again, still feeling nervous.

“Then let’s aim for four, shall we cari ñ o?” Gabriel looks at his partner with a grin.

“I think four will be perfect.” Jack responds. Jesse can again feel an almost painful surge of arousal. They did say they’d take care of him, but the promise of being made to come that many times.. It does things to him. 

Then finally, he can feel hands on him. Jack is undoing his belt buckle while Gabriel is taking off his own pants. Oh God, he is even  _ bigger _ like this, fully hard. He is almost intimidated by the size of his cock, even though he himself isn’t small either. He lets out an embarrassing whimper as Jack frees his own cock. He knows he is leaking already, his hormones making this harder than it has to be. 

“Oh fuck,  _ Jesse _ . Can I eat you out?” Jack licks his lips, eyes half-lidded. “You look  _ delicious _ .”

“Yes. Yes, fuck yes, please just touch me!” The younger man begs. He is getting desperate. He watches as Jack almost rips off his own pants before diving down. Before he knows it his legs are on the commander’s shoulders, and he can feel his tongue on him. He moans, louder than he can remember ever doing. He is far from a virgin, but he has never had this done to him. Now he understands why it made his past partners go crazy. He pushes his hips against Jack’s mouth, unable to stop himself. 

“Please, I want more… I need to touch, sir, please!” He was told to call them by their names in the bedroom, but that thought is long gone now. Besides, he can hear Gabriel groan when he called him that. 

“You’re such an eager little slut, aren’t you?” Gabriel leans forward, growling into his ear. 

“Since you’re begging so nicely, I’ll sit on your face. You can show me exactly what Jack is doing to you.” 

Jesse only has the time to nod, pupils blown wide, before he has his commanding officer’s ass in his face. He burrows his face into it, desperate to finally get to  _ touch _ . Remembering what he said, he tries to mirror the motions he can feel being done to himself. 

 

“Mierda, Jack, he loves this almost as much as you do. You’re both such filthy sluts, and you love it.” Gabriel’s voice is thick with arousal, and it is making Jesse’s cock twitch. He is already getting close, just from this. 

“Oh, you like it when I talk dirty, do you perrito?” He can feel a large hard suddenly on his cock, stroking with steady motions. 

“Then I’ll keep telling you what a sick fuck you are, having the hots for men who could be your fathers. You’re only having your ass eaten, and yet you are so close. How long have you been thinking about this, hm? Lying in your bed, jerking off to the thought of me and Jack?”

That does it for him. He comes with a choked whine, his face still firmly pushed down by the weight of his superior. 

“That’s it, good boy…” Gabriel mumbles, lifting off to give the boy some air. But his hand never stops, and he is getting far too sensitive. His hips jerk away from his hand and the tongue still in his ass. Gabriel laughs.

“Sensitive, eh? Well, you’re not getting off that easily.” He speeds up his hand, causing Jesse to cry out. Jack lifts his head, wanting to watch the boy’s facial expressions. He knows what it feels like to be on the receiving end of this.

“S-stop! No more..!” Jesse chokes out, but is that really what he wants? It’s painful, but the way he is completely under Gabriel’s control… He likes it. He can hear Gabriel cackle again as he writhes.

“Have some mercy on the kid.” He can see that Jack is grinning, and Gabriel  _ finally _ stops. His entire body is shaking, both from the orgasm and the intense oversensitivity.

“Ah’ll need a moment.” He swallows. But shit, his cock is still hard. If that’s not saying something… 

“Fine by me.” Jack turns to Gabriel, and their lips meet. They kiss with even more passion than when he saw them in the hallway, and now he has a perfect view of it. It turns him on more than he could have expected. Their hands are moving all over each other with the grace of two people who truly know each other. It’s as beautiful as it is sexy. Gabriel’s hands move down to his partner’s ass, squeezing just a little. It makes Jack pull away with a smile. 

“Dear, tonight is just for Jesse. You can get this ass any time you want.” He grins. Gabriel gives him a look that’s somewhere between annoyance and disappointment before turning back to Jesse.

“I’ll have to use your ass as a replacement then, perrito.” He grins. Jesse can feel his cock jump, and he spreads his legs almost on instinct.

“Yes sir, please do. I want to feel you.” He blushes a bit again, though he doubts it can be seen with how flushed his face probably is. This is making him feel like he’s a virgin again.

“If you’re begging that nicely..” Gabriel grins again, the lust dark in his eyes. “Jack, what do you say? I could fuck him while you ride his cock.” 

Jack looks him straight into the eyes, and Jesse almost whimpers. Those blue eyes could pierce him.

“I think he’d like that, right?” When Jesse nods, stunned, Jack laughs.

“You’re such a cutie. I can see why Gabe calls you his pup.” He didn’t think he could blush any harder, but apparently that was wrong. 

His legs spread further, almost as if on instinct. He just wants something inside him. Gabriel leans down and soon he can feel a spit-slicked finger inside him. He is already so relaxed from the treatment he got before, but he still can’t help but gasp. He usually tops, but now.. He wants nothing more than to please the two older men. His hips move on their own, pushing down against the  _ thick _ finger inside of him.

 

“Shit, cari ño, he’s so damn tight.” He can feel Gabriel’s beard against his legs as they are hoisted up on his shoulders. Then there’s a weight on his stomach as Jack sits down, propping himself up so he can reach.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Jack says with a small smile. Jesse shakes his head. Jack is pure muscle, but he has been working out too. He can take it.

“Good, then get started. If you want to fuck me you’ll have to work for it.” 

He reaches up, very eager to finally get to touch. He sucks on his fingers fast before carefully sliding one inside Jack. He is relaxed, probably used to the sensation, but still so very tight around him. He understands why Gabriel was begging for it. He is so focused on the task before him that he almost forgets about the finger inside him. That is, until there’s suddenly another one. He gasps a little, his teeth grazing his bottom lip. Gabriel’s fingers are so big and rough… He tries to focus on pleasing Jack again and pushes another finger inside, moving them rhythmically. 

“That’s enough.” Jack says, his eyes half-lidded. “I need you inside me.” He watches him slip off his fingers and reach for the bottle of what he presumes to be lube. Jack tosses it to Gabriel.

“Are you ready too, perrito? I don’t want to hurt you.” His heart warms a little when he hears that. His commanding officer is quite sweet after all.

“Yeah, more than ready, sir” He flashes them his trademark grin, albeit a trembling one. He watches as Gabriel coats his cock in a generous layer of lube before handing it back to Jack. He moves off Jesse’s belly as he feels the head of Gabriel’s cock against his hole. He starts to push in, and he tries to relax as best as he can, wanting to be  _ good _ for the two men. His eyes close for just a second, and then there are lips on his. They are Jack’s once again, kissing him slowly and deeply. He submits right away, relaxing and tilting his head back. God, Gabriel is so deep inside him.. His thighs are touching the back of his legs now. He almost whimpers when Jack pulls away.

“My turn” The commander says, grinning a bit. He gives his cock a few strokes with a lubed hand before he sits down.

“Oh my god…” He can’t help but whimper. Gabriel is so big inside him, and Jack is so tight. He already knows he isn’t going to last.

“You just lean back and let us take care of you.” Jack says. 

Jesse can see the muscles in his thighs work as he lifts himself up on his cock before dropping down again. Gabriel growls a little before repeating the same motion, thrusting deep into him. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. One is desperately clutching Jack’s hip, while the other one is working hard on ripping the sheets to pieces. The sensations are overwhelming, nothing like he has ever experienced. 

 

He looks up again, and now one of Gabriel’s hands is playing with Jack’s nipple. His commander’s eyes are fully blown, the intense blue barely showing. He assumes his own eyes look the same. Gabriel is repeatedly hitting a spot inside him that just feels so damn  _ good _ , and the sounds Jack are making… He is pretty sure he could come just from those. He doesn’t even get a warning. Suddenly, his entire body clenches and he shouts, shivering as he comes yet again, deep inside Jack. He feels like crying. He didn’t want it to  _ end _ !

“Ohh… My, was it that good?” Jack leans down and kisses him again. “Don’t worry dear, plenty more to come.” He can feel Jack slipping off him. His cock has softened just a bit, but as Gabriel thrusts in again and hits his prostate it fattens up again.

“Hm… Mind if I join you, love? His ass looks so  _ needy _ .” Jack looks at Jesse ever though he is speaking to his lover. His stomach clenches. Does he mean…  _ both _ of them?

“I think he can take it. You’re a good boy, aren’t you, perrito?” Gabriel looks at him and  _ purrs _ . He nods frantically, whimpering again. Anything to be good. As soon as he nods he can feel Jack’s finger next to the thick cock already inside him, slipping in to stretch him further. It’s already overwhelming.

Suddenly he is lifted up, strong hands moving him to lie on top of Gabriel. He leans his head back against his shoulder, his heart beating hard and fast when he kisses him on the neck. Jack settles between his still spread legs, lining himself up. He can see him apply more lube, and is definitely thankful.

“Are you ready, Jesse?” His voice is dark and low in his ear. “Say stop if you need to” He only nods as confirmation and then he can feel Jack start to push in. It stings a little as he is stretched wider than ever before, but the pain is far from intense. He can feel his body start to open up, and half of him is debating stopping him. However, the part that controls his dick is most  _ definitely  _ into this. 

“Ah.. ahh…” By now his moans are almost desperate, and far beyond his control. He’s pretty sure there are tears running down his cheeks, but they’re not from pain. The sensations he is feeling are so overwhelming, almost knocking him out. He can feel every single ridge of the cocks inside him, rubbing up so wonderfully against his insides. 

 

“Oh fuck… Jack, I can feel your cock… That’s so fucking hot.” Gabriel growls while he’s yet again biting on Jesse’s neck. Both their thrusts are erratic, but it doesn’t matter. He has almost lost control of his own body, and he doesn’t recognize his own voice. Then suddenly it rushes through him again, an orgasm so intense it almost  _ hurts _ . He thinks he’s screaming, or maybe crying, he’s not sure. He dimly feels more fluid land on his stomach, not more than a few drops this time. Then he hears a deeper groan in his ear, and hands gripping his waist so tight it almost bruises.

“Ya me vengo, Ya me vengo!” Gabriel cries out in his ear, burying himself as deep inside him as he can. He can feel Jack slow down a bit as he allows Gabriel to slip out. He still feels unable to move any of his limbs as Gabriel moves out from underneath him.

“So good to me, Jesse. So good…” The older man purrs in his ear.

“I’ll give you a nice treat.” He manages to look down as Gabriel reaches out, licking up the come on his stomach. He only vaguely notices how Jack starts moving again, too entranced by the sight of his commanding officer. He watches closely to burn the sight into his memory when Gabriel wraps his red, full lips around his aching cock. He doesn’t think he can come again, but oh, it still feels amazing. He sinks back into the soft sheets, spreading his legs just a little bit wider for Jack to get perfect access. 

Everything feels so,  _ so _ good. He thinks he might be crying again, because Gabriel reaches a large hand up to stroke his cheek. 

 

Yet again, something is building up in his lower stomach. It’s closer to pain than pleasure this time, but he doesn’t have the energy to do anything about it. He feels completely powerless in the hands of these two men, and he loves it. He tenses up yet again as his balls tighten. The pleasure is like a punch in the gut, feeling like it’s ripped from him. He can feel how he tightens around Jack’s cock.

“Ah… He came dry. A pity, I would have liked a treat.”

“Get over here.” Jack growls out, and Jesse watches almost hypnotized as he pulls out to come all over Gabriel’s face and outstretched tongue. As soon as he finished he can see that Jack looks just as exhausted as he feels.

“Cariño, lie down. I’ve got you both.” He feels Jack’s strong arms around him as the man lies down. He is only vaguely aware of Gabriel cleaning them both with a damp towel before settling on his other side. He embraces them both, allowing him to nuzzle in close to his chest. 

“You were both such good boys. So good for me, and for each other. Now I’ve got you, just rest. Nothing can get to you.” Gabriel’s words are like silk in his ears, and he feels a warm pair of lips on his forehead. He only manages to hum in response before he falls into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit me up on my tumblr! I always want new friends, and I don't mind prompts at all.  
> http://tuurngaiit.tumblr.com


End file.
